<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Definition of Love by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061656">Definition of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soft Ushijima Wakatoshi, UshiTen Fluff, like literally pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima was never good with words, but he knew what love was.</p><p>Now, he just needed the right words to show it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Definition of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY but imagining soft Ushijima with Tendou, I couldn't help but write this. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> What is love? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>For Ushijima, love was plenty of things.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His mother cooking his favorite meal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His father playing volleyball with him outside their house. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The tingling sensation in his left hand after a good spike. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima was never good with words, but he knew what love was.</p><p> </p><p>It was a good thing Tendou was always with him. Tendou was able to say the words that he couldn't quite get off the tip of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima heard a knock on the door of his dorm room. "Come in."</p><p>Tendou waltzed in through the entrance. "Wakatoshi-kun, are you busy?" Ushijima shook his head.</p><p>"Come on, have lunch with me." Tendou pulled Ushijima by the hand, the spiker trudging along behind him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh. What’s this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the cafeteria, Tendou and Ushijima were able to get a table in front of the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Tendou asked, enthusiastically chewing the meal in front of him.</p><p>"It is." Ushijima replied.</p><p>"You're being eeeextra quiet today, Wakatoshi." Tendou observed Ushijima for a few seconds, his head tilting in the process. "What's on your mind?"</p><p>"Not much really. I'm just thinking about what happens after graduation." After a few beats of silence, Ushijima returned to eating, each movement as precise as the next, a clear contrast to Tendou's messy movements.</p><p>"Ooooh, I don't think that qualifies as ‘not much’." With a huge gulp, Tendou finished his meal, then fell eerily silent. Ushijima looked at Tendou in confusion, when he’s jolted by surprise with Tendou’s sudden outburst. "I have the perfect thing, you’re not busy right?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m free.” Ushijima nodded. With a mischievous smile on his face, Tendou replied. “Okay, we’re going on a date. Meet me at the entrance after class! See you!”</p><p>Tendou left Ushijima dumbfounded as he leapt through the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A date? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima returned to eating, wondering what Tendou had planned for them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Wakatoshi-kun, I’m here!” Tendou waved his hands around, trying to catch Ushijima’s attention.</p><p>“I see you, Satori.” Ushijima approached Tendou, his posture as rigid as ever.</p><p>To his surprise, Tendou looped his arm with Ushijima’s. “Are you reeeeady?” Tendou asked.</p><p>“I am. Where are we going?”</p><p>“To the arcade!” Tendou put his other arm in front, as if ready to charge. “We’re going to win some prizes today!”</p><p>“Okay.” Ushijima replied, walking arm in arm with Tendou as they left the campus.</p><p> </p><p>The arcade was filled with people that day. Rows of crane games caught their attention, with photobooths on display at the opposite side of the entrance.</p><p>“Come on, come on! Don’t get away from me now, Wakatoshi!” Tendou tugged on Ushijima’s sleeve. “Don’t let go!”</p><p>“I won’t.” Ushijima said loudly in response, trying to rise above the noise of the crowd. They settled on a vacant crane game with keychain toys as the prizes.</p><p>“This seems simple enough.” Ushijima stated, studying the machine in front of him. “I will win a prize.”</p><p>Tendou cheered him on. “Go, go Ushijima! Fight, Fight Ushijima!”</p><p>Ushijima inserted some coins, then watched the machine light up. He maneuvered the claw, concentrating on the position.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is easy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once he was satisfied, he pressed the button and watched the claw descend and latch onto the prize.</p><p>“Ooooh.” Tendou looked on in wonder.</p><p>Ushijima smiled when he saw the prize get lifted by the claw, then…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Plop. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no.” Ushijima frowned, disappointed that his efforts in getting the prize didn't work.</p><p>“My turn!” Tendou said excitedly. He dropped the coins to activate the machine, then proceeded to move the claw. Ushijima observed Tendou’s movements. He saw the finesse in his motions, how smooth and fluid his hands moved to control the crane. Even if Tendou was messy at times, Ushijima never doubted how much thought Tendou put into his every move.</p><p>“I got it!” Tendou exclaimed. They watched the crane drop the keychain through the chute. Tendou got the prize, and raised it to Ushijima. “Wakatoshi-kun, this is for you!”</p><p>Ushijima blinked, surprised by the gesture. “Oh, you didn’t have to.”</p><p>“I want to! It’s a gift from me to you. Look, I have the same one!” Tendou showed the same keychain hanging on to his bag. “Now both of us have it.”</p><p>“Thank you, Satori.” He said, looking at the keychain in his hand.</p><p>
  <em> Huh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Wakatoshi! Time for a picture!” Tendou pushed Ushijima forward, forcing him inside a photobooth.</p><p> </p><p>As Tendou scanned the available templates on the screen in front of them, Ushijima tried to peek at what Tendou was selecting.</p><p>“Ah, this is perfect. Here.” Tendou grabbed Ushijima by the shoulders and positioned him in front of the camera. Tendou took his place by Ushijima’s side, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. “Now smile!” As the camera flashed in succession, they changed their poses, becoming sillier as it continued.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re so cute, Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou said excitedly as he started reviewing the printouts of the photos. Ushijima grabbed a photo, then started to chuckle. Tendou looked at him, eyes widening in surprise. “Look at you! You’re laughing!” </p><p>“Well, the filters are pretty funny. Look, I’m a bunny here.” Ushijima waved the photo in front of Tendou’s face.</p><p>Tendou laughed. “You’re so cute!” He said as he pinched Ushijima’s cheek. “Okay, last stop. You must be hungry. Let’s grab something to eat."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As they walked along the empty streets of Sendai, a comfortable silence fell upon the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Wakatoshi-kun, I hope you feel better now.” Tendou said softly.</p><p>“Huh?” Ushijima turned to Tendou. “What makes you say that?”</p><p>“I know you, Wakatoshi. I know what goes in your head, even if you’re not saying anything.” Tendou took Ushijima’s hands in his. “You’re worried about the team. But trust me, you have nothing to worry about. You taught them well. <em> We </em> taught them well. They’ll be fine.”</p><p>Ushijima felt…embarrassed, to say the least. He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of a response to Tendou.</p><p> </p><p>“Ushijima-san! Tendou-san!” A voice called out to the two.</p><p>“Ooohh, it’s the little devil himself, Hinata-san!” Tendou said as he saw the orange-haired boy from afar. “Hello, Hinata! What brings you to Sendai?”</p><p>Hinata approached the two, cheeks flush with excitement. “I was here to do research for a class project! I hope I didn’t interrupt you two.”</p><p>Tendou waved him off. “Don’t worry. My boyfriend doesn’t mind. Our date’s about to end, anyway.”</p><p><em>Boyfriend?</em>, Ushijima thought.</p><p>“Oh, okay! Enjoy the rest of the day. I’m heading back to Karasuno. Take care, you two!” Hinata waved goodbye, running towards the bus stop.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s attention went back to Ushijima. “Sorry, what were we talking about?”</p><p>“Satori…I’m…your boyfriend?” Ushijima asked.</p><p>“Of course I am, silly! We’ve been dating for months, haven’t we?” Tendou replied, looking at Ushijima curiously.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Ushijima looked at his hands, his fingers intertwined with Tendou’s.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away, gently placing his fingers on Tendou’s chin, tilting it slightly towards him.</p><p>“Wakatoshi, what are you-“</p><p>With a gentle press of his lips, Ushijima kissed him. It was tender, it was soft, it was sure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What is love? </em>
</p><p>Ushijima wasn’t good with words.</p><p>But for him, love meant not having to say anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This literally started out as a brainfart, like what if Tendou and Ushijima like had been going on dates and holding hands and stuff, then one day Tendou introduces Ushijima as his boyfriend to everyone.</p><p>Ushijima is surprised like "We're dating? I'm your boyfriend? Since when?" But always went along with Tendou because he knew it was love even before the labels came along hdkdjdjshdh I'M CRYING</p><p>This is my attempt to verbalize that whole scenario and I hope you liked it!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>